You Promised Me Forever
by Sincerely Twilight
Summary: Bella never jumped off the cliff. She's married to Jacob. What happens when Edward finally gives in and comes back to see Bella?
1. Chapter 1

I do not own any of the characters that you're about to read and neither do you

I do not own any of the characters that you're about to read and neither do you.  They're all Stephenie Meyer's.

"Bella, honey! I'm gonna go run with the pack for a bit okay? Emily will come over for dinner later. I'll be home before 10:00, I promise." Jacob called from the bedroom we shared.

"That's fine. Love you!" I said and he gave me a quick kiss.

After Edward had left me with a wounded heart, Jacob and I have grown into a married couple and he has helped me mend that whole in my heart. I knew that I could never be as happy as I was when I was with Edward, but I had accepted the fact that Edward would never come back. I was as happy as I could be without him.

Since Emily was coming over, I decided to cook up something special. Lasagna sounded good tonight and I started on it. Emily was my best friend now, and it was easy talking to her, because she and I understood each other really well.

The doorbell rang and I called from the kitchen, "Come in Emily!"

"Hey Bella? What's for dinner?"

"Lasagna. That okay?"

"Yes, smells really good."

We talked for a while, waiting for the food to get ready. When the oven timer went off, I stood to get the lasagna out of the oven. Emily followed.

"So, did Jacob tell you?" She asked.

"Tell me what?" I didn't remember Jacob telling me anything special in particular.

"Sam told me the pack had caught a vampire trail yesterday. Fresh." My eyes widened. Why wouldn't Jacob tell me this?

"Do you know if it was a familiar smell?"

"I don't know. Sam didn't want to talk much about it. They're always trying to hide things from us, trying to protect us but I think they should tell us everything."

"I agree. I'll have to ask Jacob later." I didn't think much of it, I was sure the pack would have the situation under control. I was just upset that Jacob would hide this from me.

Emily and I ate on the couch and watched TV. Soon, Jacob came home and Sam arrived to take Emily home. As soon as they left, I sat down with Jacob.

"Why didn't you tell me you caught a vampire trail yesterday?" I immediately asked.

"Well that's a nice hello."

"Jake, I don't feel comfortable when you hide things from me."

"Bells, I'm not hiding things from you. You never asked."

"Jake…please."

"Fine. We did find a trail yesterday, but its nothing to be worried about. You'll be safe. The trail didn't lead anywhere close to humans."

"Okay. Well I'm tired. I think I'll go to bed. But next time, please tell me these things."

"Kay. 'Night Bells."

"Good night."

Its really short, I know. Its just a starter. The second chapter will be up shortly. Please review!


	2. Chapter 2: Doubts

_Stephenie Meyer wrote the phenomenon Twilight, therefore, she owns the characters not me. However, I do own this story, which loves to get reviews. Please review whether its good or bad! Thanks!_

"Morning Jake." I said when I woke up. I turned over for a morning kiss, but my lips met with his pillow instead. I sighed. He was gone way too much. It was 8:34 so I decided to get up to do some house chores.

I was about to wash the dishes when I realized we were out of dishwashing soap. Again, I sighed and fished out my keys from my purse to go buy a new bottle.

While I was driving, I thought about my life. In some ways, Jacob was so much better than Edward for me. He loved me just as much and I never had to worry about him thirsting for my blood. Charlie approved and I knew Jake would always be there fore me.

Suddenly, my thoughts were interrupted when a silver Volvo drove past at full speed. My first reaction was to slam my foot on the brake. The car behind me honked loudly. I pulled over to let it by.

Maybe I was going crazy. It couldn't be him. A lot of people had Volvos, right? I couldn't even remember what I was supposed to buy. Thinking it was impossible, I blocked the Volvo out of my mind and drove back home. I really hoped Jacob was home, I needed somebody to talk to. When I made the turn into our neighborhood, the Volvo was parked in driveway 6 houses down from Jacob's and mine.

"Jake?" I called when I entered the house.

"Bella." An all too familiar voice whispered behind me. I turned around and when I saw him, I screamed. A look of confusion played across his face. Then, he rushed over to me and set me down on the couch next to him. Funny, he sat exactly where Jake always sat. "Shh. Bella, I'm sorry. Please forgive me, I didn't mean to scare you." My screaming subsided.

"Forgive you? For what? Leaving me or frightening me half to death?!" I shouted. A look of guilt, then hurt swept his gorgeous face. I burst into tears, for why, I didn't know.

"Don't cry, please Bella." He said softly and rubbed my arm as I sobbed.

"Don't touch me!" I yelled at him and jumped off the couch.

"Bella? Bella!" A different voice this time. Jacob. I ran to him and sobbed in his chest. He wrapped his arms around me. "What's wrong Bella?" He glanced over into the living room and saw Edward sitting there, his face blank. Jacob's body started shaking everywhere.

"Jake? Are you okay?" I managed.

"Fine, Bella." His shaking slowed and he helped me to the room we both shared. As soon as he closed the door, I cracked it open again to hear what was going on.

"How dare you even come near her?" Jacob bellowed at Edward.

"I just wanted to make sure she was okay. Apparently that was the case." Edward responded icily.

"She was perfect well until you had the nerve to show up today! Do you have any idea how long it will take for her to get over this?"

"I'm sorry for any trouble I have caused. I'll be going." And with that, he swiftly walked to the door. Jake took a deep breath then walked toward me. I knew that he saw me watching.

"Bella. I'm so sorry you had to see that." He said as he pulled me into his lap. I couldn't say anything, just kept on crying on his shoulder. We sat like that for the longest time. At one point, the phone rang and Jacob reached over and picked it up, never letting go. "Hello?"

"Jake, my boy! How's everything going?" Charlie asked. I could hear him from the other line.

"Fine. Everything is okay. Thanks for asking Charlie." Jacob reassured him when we both knew things were definitely not.

"Good, good. Can I talk to my daughter?"

"Um…well…" Jake hesitated.

"What? Is Bella okay?"

"Yes, of course Charlie. She's just not in the mood."

"Not in the mood to talk to her own father?"

"She's just…she's upset."

"Upset? Bella doesn't get upset easily. I'm coming over." Charlie hung up.

"Oh god." I grumbled.

"I'll just call him back and tell him-" Jake said.

"No," I said, and put a hand on his shoulder. "I will not deprive Charlie of visiting me. I'll just go wash my face and put on some makeup." Jacob wiped the last of my tears away with his warm fingers then gave me a light kiss.

"I love you. Don't ever forget."

"I love you too. And I won't." With that, I went into the bathroom to clean up my face.

Soon, my face was all clean, my red eyes covered with foundation. It took a lot to cover it all up. The doorbell rang, Charlie, and I was about to tell him everything was perfectly fine, even when Jake and I both knew, they weren't.

_Please give me some credit. It was so hard for me putting Edward down because I'm a vampire girl. I hope I kept everybody in character. Please give me your thoughts!_


	3. Chapter 3: Confessions

All the characters I'm using are all Stephenie Meyer's

_All the characters I'm using are all Stephenie Meyer's. They are not owned by me or you._

_Disclaimers out of the way, I would like to thank all the reviewers. You guys made me so happy! So here, the next chapter, as requested._

I got through the next hour with Charlie with my eyes completely dry. Of course, while talking to Charlie, my mind was far away.

Why did Edward come back? He told me he didn't love me, so there was no reason for his return. Maybe he just missed his house. Yeah, that was probably it. He definitely didn't come back to see me, that's for sure. But why then, had he come to my house? It all didn't make any sense, but nothing made sense these days.

As soon as Charlie left, I broke down again. Jake tried to cook some food, but I was the only chef in the house and I ended up just having a can of Coke for dinner. Jake let me cry on his lap and wet his shirt.

I must've fallen asleep because when I woke up, I was in bed and Jacob wasn't there. Ugh. Where could he be? Probably with the pack, since he didn't get to go tonight. I wonder of Sam and Kim felt the same way as I did.

I wasn't tired anymore and since I didn't have much of a dinner, I decided to get a midnight snack. After heating up some leftover pizza, I sat on the couch and turned on the TV, but I ended up just thinking about what happened today.

My thoughts were interrupted by a sudden knock on the door. I shook my head. Why would Jake knock? He should have the key. I heaved myself off the couch anyways.

When I opened the door, two smoldering golden eyes were looking at me. I screamed out loud again. Edward looked around nervously.

"Shh, Bella. I'm not going to hurt you. Please, stay quiet." His eyes pleaded with me. I couldn't say anything, I was in a state of shock. Gently, he pulled me towards the couch again and on his lap. I resisted the urge to scream and regained my composure.

"I'll stand." I mumbled.

Quickly he nodded. "Look Bella, I know I've hurt you a lot, but please, just listen to what I have to say. When I left, I had no intentions to harm you. Truly, I thought that my absence would be to your benefit. I wanted you to have your change at a normal life, a life without vampires. But when I told you I didn't love you, that was the biggest lie I've ever said in my life." He paused briefly to peek at my reaction.

I kept my face blank, but my mind was so confused. What did he just say? He loved me?

"When I was gone, I love you the whole time. I still love you now. I love you much more than that _werewolf _does. Why are you even living with him anyways?"

"We're married." I whispered so soft, I couldn't even be sure I said it.

His face dropped every emotion that was on his face before. "You're _married_?" He whispered back.

I didn't say anything and he took that as a confirmation. I watched his face and waited for his anger to come. When it didn't, he just stood up.

"Oh okay. Well that's fine. I better get going then. Well, have a good time with Jacob, Bella." He said, and walked swiftly to the door and closed it.

I was left stunned. My knees gave in and I fell onto the couch in an uncomfortable position but I was too astonished to move.

Jacob found me a half hour later like that. "Oh Bella, what's wrong?" He said as he scooped me off the couch and onto his lap. He seemed to be trying to sniff something.

His voice suddenly turned into rage. "Did he come back? He better not have-"

I shook my head. "Bad dream," He nodded and carried me back into our room and tucked me in under the covers. "Jake, please don't leave me." I whimpered.

His eyebrows knit together in confusion. "Of course I won't Bells. I just need to go change, and I'll be right there." He said and kissed my forehead.

I fell asleep before Jacob even came back. My dreams haunted me. Vampire against werewolf…


	4. Chapter 4: Warnings

Stephenie Meyer owns these characters

Stephenie Meyer owns these characters.

I woke up with my forehead drenched in sweat and my fingers clinging to Jacob's arm. When I looked up at him he frowned anxiously.

"More bad dreams?"

"Yes." My dreams were frighteningly vivid. I was stumbling around in the forest to the clearing where I had once watched Edward play baseball. He and Jake were arguing loudly, but I couldn't make out any words. The argument soon turned into a physical fight, them killing each other. I kept yelling for them to stop, afraid Jacob would get hurt but they could never hear me. Somewhere inside of me also cared for Edward to and it killed me inside to see them tearing each other apart.

"Breakfast?" Jake asked.

"Nah. I'm not very hungry." I would never be able to keep food down.

"You haven't been eating much lately. Are you okay?"

I struggled to force out a smile. "Perfect." A lie.

He wasn't fooled. "Come on Bells. You know that you are far from perfect right now. That leech has been near. I can smell it. He better stay away unless he wants to die. I'll kill him for what he's doing to you. You're dying inside, I can see it Bells."

"No, I'm fine now."

"Of course you are." He smiled gently and stroked my cheek.

He bent his face down to mine and our lips met. The kiss was short but sweet.

"I have to go now Bella. We must keep guard, that bloodsucker was on our land and the treaty has been broken. Emily will stop by. Love you!" And he left.

My mouth hung open in utter horror. The treaty was broken. The wolves were going to kill Edward. Edward was going to die. Edward was going to _die._

The truth of the words came to me in a rush. I felt like there was no air for me to breathe and I had to put my head in between my legs.

I had to warn him. But he had broken the treaty. He loves me. But do I still love him?

My mind was racing, arguing with itself. I remember when I used to think I couldn't ever live in a world where he didn't exist. Could I? The relationship that we'd had was so much different than the one I have with Jacob. Reserved, yet so much more compelling.

_No._ I'm married to Jacob now. It was Edward's own fault that he'd crossed the treaty line. I would not warn him, it was too dangerous. Jake would never forgive me. But I truly hoped that Edward would not die. Edward and dead did not even belong in the same sentence. The fact that he would be able to know when Jacob and the pack were near enough that they planned to kill him made me feel better. Barely. But at least he had a chance to run.

My horrible thoughts were interrupted by a gentle knock on the door.

"Bella? May I come in?" Emily said.

"Yes. It's unlocked." My voice was raspy and cleared it several times.

"Oh Bella! You look absolutely horrible." Emily rushed over and hugged me.

Wow. Did I look that bad?

"I'm so sorry. You must be going through some hard things. Of course he won't be killed. He can run. Don't worry." She knew me so well and I was so glad I had her as a friend.

She rushed into the kitchen and I could hear pots and pans clanging. I heaved myself of the couch and went in to stop her.

"Emily, what are you doing?"

"Making some food for you."

"No, I'm not hungry at all." My stomach growled in disagreement.

"You need to eat, Bella dear. Jacob's been so busy. You have nobody to take care of you."

"I can take care of myself fine." I grumbled, but sat down reluctantly in the kitchen table.

Emily placed a plateful of eggs in front of me. I downed it in record time.

She grinned. "You need to get out Bella. Let's go somewhere today, a girls day out. Where should we go?"

Actually I would have preferred to sit on the couch all day but there was no convincing Emily. I sighed. "Wherever is fine, Emily."

"Mmkay. The mall it is." She cleared the table and washed the few dishes quickly.

I went to change and absentmindedly put on a pair of jeans and my favorite red blouse.

"Ready to have a fun day?" Emily asked?

"As ready as I'll ever be."

When we opened the garage door, he stood there, pale as a ghost, his beautiful eyes looking at my worriedly. I screamed out loud again. Emily put her arm around me protectively.

"What do you want?" She said defiantly.

He held up his hands, palms out to show us he meant no harm. Swiftly, he walked toward us.

Edward glanced at me with an agonizing expression. I wanted so much for his face to be smooth again.

"What?" Emily repeated again.

"Bella is in danger." He said gravely.


End file.
